


Third Time's the Charm

by mrs_sakuma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_sakuma/pseuds/mrs_sakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Sam Winchester tried to transition into the most comfortable version of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

The first time Sam started to transition was two weeks into Stanford. She started out just growing her hair and piercing her ears. It turned out that she let the holes heal over because they hurt so badly and seemed to be more hassle than they were worth to her. A few months later, when the second semester started, she told her teachers that it was Samantha, not Sammuel. And she made some friends, who helped her go clothes shopping, and pick out a bra and makeup. She had been in therapy for years and was about ready to start HRT when Dean showed up out of the blue.

Sam told herself, and Dean, that it would be just one hunt, that she was done. She didn’t bother to tell Dean about what had happened over the past years. He didn’t need to know, it didn’t matter, not for one weekend. But then she got home and found Jess, pinned to the ceiling and burning. Sam went back out to the car and Dean and swore revenge on this thing. To find their dad, find the monster, and tear it apart with her own hands.

She never told Dean the truth.

 

The second time Sam started to transition was a few weeks after Dean and Castiel, and Crowley and Kevin, had disappeared. She’d let her hair grow more over the years, and had accumulated a few outfits, so when she hit the dog and rushed into the vet’s office, she was fully made up. She was guilted into keeping the dog and started doing odd jobs around the motel to pay her stay. And then she and Amelia fell together. Repeatedly. Until they finally started dating.

And then Amelia’s husband was back. And Dean was calling her, so Sam left in the middle of the night, all traces of femininity gone again. She ultimately came clean about what she’d been doing, as far as not-hunting went, but she still never told Dean the full story.

 

The third time, and this was the charm, that Sam tried to transition was the moment things were declared safe enough. The Darkness had been cleared, Angels were behaving, and Demons were under control. As soon as it was determined safe for the general population, and that they could finally peacefully retire from hunting, Sam began pulling out her favorite outfits and putting them on, doing her makeup and deciding to screw the world, screw her dad’s worldview, she was going to be herself and no one was going to stop her.

Dean wouldn’t dream of letting them, either.


End file.
